


圣域学院记事番外合集

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: “他们吵架的时候什么狠话说不出来，光是这句话我都起码听过八十八种版本了，要不要我给你展示一下？”
Kudos: 2





	1. 有本事你就别回来！

0、  
米罗醒来前陷在一个奇怪的噩梦里，滔天巨浪卷的他几乎要窒息，直到他醒来的时候犹犹有隐约的涛声在耳边翻滚，他从枕下摸出昨晚忘记关闭的手机，屏幕上提示着有十几通来自加隆的未接来电，末了对方发了一条短短的信息：“我出发了。”

1、  
根据卡妙的回忆，撒加和加隆在不久前曾有过一次短暂而激烈的争吵，而在撒加切断电话前说的一句话是“有本事你就别回来！”  
卡妙努力模仿着当时撒加抑扬顿挫咬牙切齿的语气，米罗却满不在乎的笑起来：“他们吵架的时候什么狠话说不出来，光是这句话我都起码听过八十八种版本了，要不要我给你展示一下？”  
卡妙眨眨眼睛：“可是加隆已经很久没来消息了。”  
“很久是多久？”  
“大概不到二十四个小时。”

2、  
撒加周身环绕着浓烈的无法消失的黑气，第一次让各位身经百战的部长都噤若寒蝉。

3、  
笛捷尔接起卡妙电话的时候，本科院的学生会会议室正是全副武装严阵以待，这样严峻肃杀的气氛透过话筒感染了笛捷尔：“小卡妙，你难道要进行什么可怕的谋杀计划？”  
“虽然我知道作为同门，世代都有着自相残杀的传统。但是现在我们再不同仇敌忾，也许我们都会死。”  
在场十人同时应了声，悲壮的共鸣让笛捷尔不禁又打了个冷颤。

4、  
不多时笛捷尔就从尤尼提口中得知海界大学本科院组织学生出海实践的消息，而加隆就在名单之中。  
“这一次的出海行动虽然很有价值，然而风险极大，校方原本也抱以反对态度，但因为校董索罗家的介入和部分学生的强烈坚持，最后还是艰难成行。”笛捷尔稍稍停顿：“小卡妙，还有一件事情你是否知道，艾尔扎克也报名了此次活动。”  
“……我明白了。”卡妙的心缓缓的沉向深处，米罗伸出手扶住他的肩膀，却半天都没说出话来。

5、  
船只失联的消息传到圣域学院之时，米罗正在兴致怏怏的按着游戏机，因为心不在焉导致已经输了好几把，他闷闷不乐的把游戏机随手丢进抽屉里，就听到邻桌卡妙的手机开始震动，他看到笛捷尔的名字，犹豫片刻按下了接听。  
“小卡妙，现在的情况……嗯？小米罗，和你说也是一样的，加隆出航的那艘船遭遇恶劣气候，眼下暂时失去了联系，现在学校方面已经着手搜查，索罗家也投入大量物力人力……”  
米罗茫然的抬头望向周围，白茫茫的日光里乍然看到撒加站在门口，他看不清撒加的表情，也不知道他什么时候出现在哪里，也不确定刚才的通话他听到了多少，笛捷尔接下来说的话他也听不见了。

6、  
加隆失联的第一天，老大的心情很不好。大家都很担心你们。  
加隆失联的第二天，老大的心情非常不好。大家都很担心你们。  
加隆失联的第三天，老大的心情……我们需要购买保险。大家都很担心你们。  
……  
——摘自阿布罗狄的会议记录

7、  
在与卡妙一起前往学生会办公室的时候，米罗忽然下定决心转身就跑回了宿舍，他整理好简单的行装准备跟随笛捷尔前往海界大学，然后他拉开房门——

8、  
学生会的例会时间已经过去了一半，米罗还是没有出现，撒加几乎要折了手中的笔，阿布罗狄见状摇了摇头，思考着会议记录是不是又要添上一笔米罗被处罚的记录——咦？为什么要说又呢？  
“老大。”米罗气喘吁吁推开门的声音打断了撒加的讲话，阿布罗狄手中那边的笔停止不及猛的划出一道短短的破裂，米罗深呼吸一口气：“他回来了。”  
撒加眉目一挑，似是还没明白他的话，于是米罗重复一遍：“他平平安安的回来了。”

9、  
撒加走入房间的时候，加隆就浑身脏兮兮的站在屋子中央，被晒黑的皮肤还透着海风的气息，撒加走上前举起了拳头，下一刻就松开手掌搂过加隆的肩膀。  
米罗感动的擦擦不存在的眼泪，他看向卡妙：“我们也一起去看望艾尔扎克吧。”  
“想去海边玩，可以直截了当的说，不要拐弯抹角的找借口。”

10、  
米罗又一次被惊涛骇浪的噩梦惊醒时，正听到撒加在和加隆通话，而撒加咬牙切齿的说道：“有本事你就别回来！”


	2. 情人节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “卡妙，你还记得今年谁拿的巧克力最多么？”  
> “……应该是我们每一个人。”

Zero.  
米罗毛茸茸的脑袋自被窝里钻出来，然后伸手敲敲隔壁床的栏杆，顺利的叫醒了卡妙。  
“天还没亮……”卡妙揉揉眼睛：“你有什么事？”  
“今天是什么日子？”米罗的声音里隐约藏着几分兴奋。  
卡妙好像又清醒了点，他翻身稍稍爬起，刚好对上米罗的脸：“是个重要的日子。”  
米罗双手抓住栏杆：“今年的赌注是什么？”  
“……我想先好好睡个觉。”卡妙立刻躲回被窝拉起被子盖住脑袋。

Aquarius.  
当时贞将巧克力蛋糕送到笛捷尔面前的时候，蛋糕上硕大鲜艳的Happy Birthday戳的在场三人都颇为震惊。  
笛捷尔苦恼的推推眼镜：“为什么你们每一个人都认为我是今天生日？是对我有什么误会么？”  
这下轮到时贞目瞪口呆：“可前辈你……那卡路迪亚前辈的生日是11月11日么？”  
笛捷尔丰富多彩的表情似乎正在感慨着世界的恶意，旁观的密斯托利亚和卡妙忍不住笑意，拍了拍时贞的肩膀，你一言我一语的表示自己也曾犯过同样的错误。  
“然而收到后辈的这份心意仍然令我感动(^_-)☆~”笛捷尔迅速恢复过一贯的风格：“蛋糕由我一个人吃似乎有点多，但四个人就刚刚好。”

Capricornus.  
寒假期间留校的修罗闲来无事，抱着有趣心态在网路上发布接单制作手工巧克力的帖子，随后订单便如雪花般飞来，以至于他一个人都忙不过来，不得已只得请来艾尔熙德和以藏帮忙，这才堪堪在节日前一天恰好完成任务。  
所以在早晨醒来后，艾尔熙德和以藏就分别在自己的书桌上看到包装细致的手工巧克力，打开盒子后浓郁的甜美香气萦起，形色精美的巧克力正中放着简短的感谢卡片，底下落款自然是修罗刚劲有力的笔迹。  
而修罗在晚饭时刻也得到了来自两位前辈的回礼，平坦光滑的外盒上画着比利牛斯山的风景和两个同样坚硬瘦削的字体。

Sagittarius.  
希绪弗斯正在操心着给学生会成员准备些甜蜜的小礼物，没有空调的办公室在寒意尚未褪去的季节仍有些冰冷，而躲在门口关心会长的诸人和希绪弗斯却都是满心暖意。  
格式塔前往郊外看望过爱马回到校园内，就看到寝室楼道内竖着一匹形似爱马的雕塑，背上驮伏一袋沉甸甸的礼物——来自社团联盟的各位所赠送的马匹型巧克力饼干。  
艾俄罗斯来到家教学生星矢家里之时，星矢正拉着几个好友布置房间准备举行一次小小的聚会，见到老师后也不害怕，纷纷拉着他一起谈天说笑游戏玩闹并强行的送上有趣的礼物，直到被送出家门后艾俄罗斯才想着刚刚玩的太开心，以至于都忘了检查上次的功课和布置这次的补习。

Scorpion.  
卡路迪亚前辈的心脏不是太好，适当食用巧克力有益健康，特别是黑巧克力，只不过比起苹果来，当然是水果对身体更好了。  
艾卡拉特前辈的身体也不是太好，到底是什么毛病谁都不太说的清楚，只不过对着那双水汪汪的眼睛实在没忍心去劝住他。  
索尼娅后辈因为曾过度食用甜食导致身材一度走形肥胖，最近要求克制食欲，在这个节日里也是种不小的挑战，祝顺利=v=  
最后，也不知道今年会是谁收到的巧克力最多，卡妙猜的是【哔——】，而我猜的是【哔——】，到去年为止输赢各半，就看今年的结果！  
——来自爱吃巧克力的米罗的情人节笔记

Libra.  
童虎和玄武都是对节日不太敏感，然而对身边人的八卦事件更有好奇心的人，在讨论过节日的种种可能后，两人丢下学校的事务一起蹬着小自行车欢快的奔向童虎在市区的住所。  
寄居在童虎家的远亲弟弟紫龙刚刚从同学星矢家结束聚会，汗津津的手里正紧紧攥着辛苦攒钱买来的一小盒昂贵的巧克力，这样的场景就恰好落入“探亲”的两位“哥哥”眼中。  
因此紫龙被赶到春丽家门外，徘徊半天终于敲响门铃，顶着红彤彤的脸将巧克力送给温柔的少女之时，哥哥们也悄悄在家里留下一盒名为勇气的礼物。

Virgo.  
“所谓真相，是深不可测而又非常美好的东西，遗憾的是，千百年来人类想要触摸到它却是非常困难，然而，现在你们都将被赐予了解真相的机会——”  
“……”（不动：这是檀香味？？？！）  
“……”（阿释密达：……不会是恒河水做的吧……）  
“……”（释静摩：我不想说话。）  
沙加看着手里被咬了一口的咖喱味巧克力，表示生无可恋四大皆空。

Leo.  
雷古鲁斯因为牙疼被送往校医院治疗继而被哥哥唠叨教育已经是一周后的事情了，在此之前他与艾欧里亚坐在研院的寝室楼下，一边嘴不停歇，一边观赏凯撒和戈尔迪的拉锯战。  
雷古鲁斯抓抓脑袋：“狮子到底喜欢吃什么？”  
艾欧里亚想了一下：“当然最喜欢吃肉啊，你说能有巧克力的肉么？”  
雷古鲁斯认真思考：“也许可以尝试看看。”  
在两位后辈热烈的讨论似乎毫无营养的话题之时，凯撒仍在艰难的向戈尔迪喂食巧克力。

Cancer.  
迪斯托尔将满满的少女心都融进节日的祝福里，结果来自冥界大学的消息称，收到礼物的维梅尔打开包装看到棺材状的盒子被吓得直接倒在地上。  
马尼戈特看起来粗糙实际上颇为精细，以至于雅柏菲卡胡乱包扎的玫瑰花落到他手里都被重新捆绑束带还打上了优美简约成熟可爱的蝴蝶结装饰。  
席勒获得了很多灵感，终于创作出名为《情人节礼赞》的大作，这份作品图文并茂，生动活泼，并成功刊登于当期校报及引起校董马尔斯的注意。  
迪斯马斯克从家乡运来不少著名品牌的巧克力，和各种各样的特产美食，然后直接在医学院的实验室开工尝试别具一格别出心裁充满迷之气息的假面食品。

Gemini.  
帕拉朵珂丝和茵特格拉准备的巧克力由各种颜色、各种形状、各种尺寸的爱心所组成，两人在几番研究挑选后终于决定好给学长的礼物。  
阿斯普洛斯的盒子里堆满白巧克力，而德芙特洛斯的就塞上足足的黑巧克力，两人像照镜子般对看半晌，嘻嘻哈哈的交换过各自的盒子一起吃了起来。  
而该隐和亚伯收到的礼物则颇为有趣，两个盒子上都写着【To Cain and Albe】，大概对于双子姐妹来说要分清这对兄弟，依然是个很有挑战性的难题。  
撒加看向加隆颇有些馋嘴的目光，于是从自己的盒子里掏出一颗有着诡异蓝色外壳的巧克力丢进加隆的嘴里，接着就被不甘示弱的加隆塞了口海盐味的巧克力。

Taurus.  
学生会和社团活动室都堆起小山般的巧克力，哈斯加特和奥克斯在整理完研究生院的库存后就赶到本科院协助后辈进行搬运工作，阿鲁迪巴和哈宾杰正在给杂乱无章的巧克力做分类工作。  
等将所有的礼物或是送到当事人的手里，又或是按照惯例分派给其他学生以及捐献后，四人才回到自己的房间，而属于自己的位置上已经放着诸位好友所送来的巧克力。

Aries.  
然而史昂带着穆和贵鬼前往校外去享用火锅，事后两位后辈表示，在寒冷的季节里，无论是充满热量的巧克力还是充满热量的火锅，只要有人请客都是极好的。  
史昂捏着瘪瘪的钱包暗自感慨两人看起来斯斯文文的样子，却没想到都是胃口惊人，他推开办公室的门，正看到一杯热气腾腾的巧克力饮品端在穆的手里，贵鬼忽然从门后钻出来。  
穆和贵鬼在调配好饮品后，邀请史昂入座，就一起奉出手中的信封：“老师，我们上学期刚领的奖学金，今天这顿饭请当是报师宴吧！”

Pisces.  
庭院里的玫瑰来自于阿布罗狄、雅柏菲卡与卡迪纳尔的辛苦栽培，因着今日的特殊时期，阿莫尔又随心所欲发挥，做上一串串华丽布置，在拼完Valentine的字母后，阿莫尔打出一个响指——  
开场吧！欢乐的情人节派对！

∞  
在最后的狂欢结束后，众人各自回到寝室准备收拾战利品，米罗忽而拍了拍脑袋：“卡妙，你还记得今年谁拿的巧克力最多么？”  
“……应该是我们每一个人。”卡妙也方才想起惯例的赌约，只好随意找了个看起来还算不错的答案，然后他从抽屉里拿出两盒巧克力：“这是冰河和艾尔扎克送给我们的礼物。”  
“该不会偷偷放了什么来故意捉弄我吧。”米罗嘻嘻笑着，同时开开心心的从两个盒子中各自抓了一把塞进嘴里。  
窗外的夜色里流动着幸福的味道。


	3. 海界大学学生会二三事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “以前我只有钱，现在有你们了。”

0、  
海界大学的学生会存在着一股奇妙且中二的气氛，举个例子的话……  
现任的学生会长朱利安·梭罗被称为海皇，麾下数员大将——呃，应该是部长们则各以一个传说里的海洋生物作为代号，日常俗称为海将军。  
虽然一直有着“王下七武海”的传说，然而第七个位置“海龙”却要等到加隆来交流学习后才算勉强的补完。  
对此，加隆表示有种错觉，也许是正确的直觉，自己被坑上了贼船。

1、  
“没有什么问题是钱解决不了的，如果有……那就解决提出问题的人。”  
——朱利安·梭罗  
优雅的贵公子朱利安今天依然在豪华如皇宫的办公室里度过下午茶时间。  
艾尔扎克和秘书狄蒂丝在准备雪糕与蛋糕，苏兰特在吹奏笛子，拜安、克修拉、伊奥和卡萨在排队等着表演吹泡泡、武打、宠物跳舞和变脸等项目。  
加隆看到这个情况后选择了转身就走。

2、  
拜安拥有着超越众人想象的肺活量，在开学军训时的排演后，他单人喊的一声军令倒要比一个班吼的都要响亮，在那一瞬间朱利安怀疑操场的探照灯都要被他的海马音震撼到集体碎裂。  
提到这桩往事后，苏兰特就笑起来纠正朱利安说那种高音应该叫海豚音，要不把拜安的代号从海马改做海豚如何。  
众人继续喝着茶聊着不着边际的天，毕竟对拜安在广播前大喊的威力早已是习以为常了。

3、  
纪律暨生活部的伊奥工作态度认真负责，工作表现可圈可点，只是——  
申请允许宿舍内豢养宠物的报告第数不清次数的被反驳回来，于是伊奥终于忍无可忍，将自己的饲养所搬进了学生会会议室，很长一段时间里会议的主要工作就变成阻止伊奥家的小动物们乱搞破坏。  
“……行吧。”朱利安大笔一挥决定给伊奥在学校里造个专属的动物园。

4、  
动物园建造的各种款项都要从学校的经费里直接支出，于是克修拉又要对着永远数不完的零做奋战。  
那几天里只要看到休息的克修拉，他总是在不同的地方摆着不同的奇妙姿势，口中甚至念念有词着什么，以至于大家都很担心该不会被反复的账目逼疯了。  
接着克修拉稳稳地落成打坐的姿势：“觉醒吧！我的克查拉！”

5、  
在经过千难万险后，伊奥的动物园终于正式开张了。  
然而意外也如期而至，朱利安因为这样那样的原因需要出行，于是在众人的强烈要求下，卡萨只好假装成朱利安的样子出席开幕仪式。  
今天的海皇真是格外的活泼呢！而学生部长们看着台上已经开始肆意发言甚至要跳起舞来的卡萨都在手心捏了一把汗，狄蒂丝嘟嘟嘴，用手机录下一段段精彩的视频发给了远在他乡的朱利安。

6、  
海界大学作为梭罗家旗下的私立学院，从硬件到软件都几乎是尽善尽美无可挑剔，各项娱乐设施也配备完善，而对此情况，学习部部长艾尔扎克陷入了深深的忧愁。  
于是他联系了曾经作为其家教，现在也是敬重前辈的卡妙，在电话里声泪俱下控诉着此间声色犬马，灯红酒绿的环境早就丢失了学校的本分，会葬送了多少人的前途云云。  
然而电话那头的卡妙和听着外放的米罗都不禁要流下羡慕的泪水。

7、  
如此丰富的校园生活又怎么少得了轻歌曼舞呢？在动物园的激励下，苏兰特决定要成立一支足以震彻维也纳金色大厅的管弦乐队。  
与此同时朱利安正为了卡萨之前把自己的人设大改变的事情在烦恼，就随随便便的批准了苏兰特的申请。  
打着拥有全世界最顶尖配置的校园乐队招募正式展开，在那段时间里整个学生会的办公范围内都是阵阵绕梁魔音缕缕不绝，苏兰特也吓得折断了好几根笛子。

8、  
“你们啊……”朱利安看着满是小动物的会议室，堆满乐器的房间，胡乱丢着变装道具的桌子，以及打坐的克修拉，似乎在好好学习的艾尔扎克，练习深呼吸的拜安，还有——  
难得坐在办公室里的加隆。“以前我只有钱，现在有你们了。”

9、  
加隆在回到圣域学院后也偶尔会想起在海界大学不务正业、胡作非为的时光。  
然后他会念起那里的快乐回忆。  
接着撒加会很习惯的跟上一句：“嗯……有本事你就别回来。”


	4. 看球

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “规矩是规矩，人情是人情。”哈宾杰答得从善如流：“大家都不想错过如此精彩的世界级赛事，不能第一时间观看是多么残忍而不近人情……”

0、  
撒加在学校附近的私宅临到特殊时段就常常变成学生会的秘密集会地点，比方说重要的世界级赛事。  
史昂的十多通电话淹没在沸腾的欢呼声中，直到撒加终于想起快要断电的手机，趁着中场休息的间隙点了个回拨，接通的一瞬间他向着在场的所有人打出噤声的手势。  
听筒那头有激昂的呐喊，金属敲击的巨响，以及众多无法言喻的声音，史昂说的话断断续续的只能辨别出“足球”、“比赛”等模糊的字眼，撒加稍稍沉默片刻：“大家对世界杯的热情真高。”  
短短一句话足以让史昂判断出令人暴怒的事实，他克制住情绪，只稍稍提高了音量：“你们现在在哪里？”  
“我们……”撒加甫一开口就意识到了自己的失言，所幸的是下一秒手机电量终于到达临界点，屏幕闪了又闪归于黑暗。  
下一秒，后半场比赛开始了。

1、  
哈宾杰直接纠结起在校的体育部成员，拉扯着几片破床单歪歪扭扭写上口号，自发的开始在寝室区开始游行，此次号召很快获得了众多学生的相应，大家也纷纷以身体力行表达出支持。  
志得意满的哈宾杰预备扩大声势范围，结果没走几步就一头撞在了史昂身上，他嘴里嚷嚷着数声道歉，却在抬起头对上那双凶狠的红眸之时生生住了口。  
刚刚被中断通话的史昂内心正燃着一股灼灼怒火，他还未来得及发作，目光已经瞄到哈宾杰手里抓着的姑且算是旗帜的东西，上面以张扬的字体发泄着对因为电网全断而无法观看世界杯的愤怒——“按时断电断网是学校为了保障你们的正常作息，你们对此很有意见？”  
“规矩是规矩，人情是人情。”哈宾杰答得从善如流：“大家都不想错过如此精彩的世界级赛事，不能第一时间观看是多么残忍而不近人情……”  
“你也知道有规矩。”史昂暗地里摩拳擦掌，表面上强行克制住暴力的冲动：“作为学生会成员知法犯法……”  
哈宾杰不等他说完立刻站定行了个极不标准的敬礼：“报告老师！我是体育部的，不是纪律部的，您说的问题我不知道。”  
……你狡辩的很有道理。史昂一时不知道怎么反驳，而哈宾杰就再接再厉的慷慨陈词：“史昂老师，我也知道您老家那儿的球队的确不怎么样……”  
史昂很想抢过对方手中的破床单直接蒙住他的嘴。

2、  
作为纪律部的优秀部员，茵特格拉一丝不苟的完成了日常的查寝任务，伴随着从不同门里传来的细碎交谈声，她心情甚好的决定网开一面，然后迅速的跑向自己的房间。  
帕拉朵珂丝业已准备好电源充足的小号笔记本电脑和数支严正待命的充电宝，索尼娅不知道通过什么黑科技……也许是作为校董女儿的迷之能力，拉出一条信号良好的网线，接着顺手加固了门板上简陋的隔音泡沫，等茵特格拉进房就牢牢锁住大门。  
男生寝室区的喧嚣隔着耳机犹在隐隐约约作响，茵特格拉稍微有些担忧的打开纪律部的聊天群，结果就看到满屏满屏的赛事讨论，她刻意忽略过仅有的几条希望大家去男生寝室区维持秩序的呼吁，切回和室友交流的状态。  
“闹成这样真的不要紧么？”帕拉朵珂丝戳了戳妹妹专注观赛的侧脸。  
“部长没有什么表示，应该是无关紧要的小事。”茵特格拉笑道：“我是个善良守序的部员，只需要听从上级安排就好。”  
“通过激进手段争取自己的权益而已，这种事情也不是第一次了。”索尼娅正一心多用远程监督弟弟伊甸是否大半夜起来看球，冷不丁的突然冒出这番感慨来，眼见两个室友眼睛里蹭然亮起八卦的闪光，她有些尴尬的笑了起来：“没……没什么，你们看这个球员，刚刚解说也提到他的表现特别抢眼……”  
然而双子姐妹已经心有灵犀的成左右夹攻状态：“你一定知道很多不为人知的——有趣的故事吧——”  
“……其实学长们个个都深藏不露……”

3、  
雷古鲁斯早就藏到了研究生院的寝室，客厅的桌子已经布置好丰富的夜宵，几名理工科的高材生则提前不务正业的架好简易投影设备，在各自结束学习工作后就赶紧围坐下来观看比赛。  
本科院沸腾的风暴自然也变成了消遣赛中无聊时间的话题之一，雷古鲁斯在试图偷饮啤酒无果后讪讪让开：“真是和我们院那些老家伙一样冷酷无情。”  
“研究生院的老师也不太好对付的哦？”马尼戈特一顿豪饮后，发言也越发大胆危险起来：“明明他们以前也都是学校的‘风云人物’，现在怎么都变得越来越无趣死板了……”  
笛捷尔的眼镜寒光一闪：“人啊总是在反复厌恶自我的过程中成长。”出于安全考虑，他在退到阿斯普洛斯身后才继续说道：“现实给予有些人野蛮的力量，却没有用来思考的神经。”  
卡路迪亚和马尼戈特同时站起来捋袖管：“二老大你别老是护着他！——”  
趁着一片斗殴混乱，雷古鲁斯钻到犹自岿然不动的阿释密达身边：“哥哥从没告诉过我，研究生院是怎么争取到通宵供电供网的？”  
“那时候大家受够了本科院的种种限制，在陆续确认升学本校后，就决心要为接下来的校园生活争取应有的权益。”阿释密达淡淡将往事慢慢道来，讲至众人发挥聪明才智与学校据理力争的过程时，原本在厮打和围观的大家也围了过来绘声绘色的补充起来个中细节。  
“哥哥你们可真是厉害！”雷古鲁斯听得心潮澎湃。  
“跟你说了多少次，按辈分来说你得叫我叔叔……”希绪弗斯一如既往的修正雷古鲁斯看起来没大没小的称呼，目光看向紧闭的厅门，转而进入不无怀念的感叹：“那也是唯一一次，我们学生会和社团并肩作战的机会。”

4、  
与学生会对门的便是社团联盟的寝室，该隐啃着水果看着比赛忽而也想起了那段同仇敌忾的峥嵘岁月，亚伯自然立刻心灵感应到了哥哥的想法：“隔壁那群家伙也说不上一无是处。”  
艾卡拉特身体不好，到了夏天犹是容易出虚汗，他便躲在离音源最远的角落里，抱着一个手持小电扇呼啦呼啦的降温，在听到双子兄弟的交流便忍不住插嘴：“现在想想那些义正言辞的大道理，根本都是一戳就破的牛皮。”  
“你以为老师们能没听出来？”释静摩的嘴绝不空闲的磕着瓜子，似是此事的愉悦感让他难得改了平日里的沉默寡言：“只不过当时我们刚好制造了一个借口，或者说是台阶。”  
艾卡拉特眨眨眼睛还未完全明白过来，该隐直接向迪斯托尔丢了个眼神，于是迪斯托尔端着一小盆橄榄坐到他身边：“圣域学院历史悠久，不少设施因为年代太远难以负荷新时代的需要，刚好当年的校董事会决意捐出一大笔资金用以改善校园环境，我们的诉求恰时出现，在老师们的支持下，研究生院的寝室楼全面翻修，学院也顺势在部分寝室条款上放宽了要求。”  
“你除去学习就多是在寝室里休息，或是到医院做休养，不知道这些事情也不足为奇。”密斯陀利亚低头刷了会社交网站，很快就发现了本科院的骚动，他摇摇头：“可怜本科院的后辈也许还有很长的路要走啊……”  
然而和平的时光总是转瞬即逝，对门处因为进球爆发出的欢呼震得厅门也跟着颤抖起来，该隐猛地一拍桌子，所有人都丢下手上的无关物品，凯撒站在最前方挥舞着手臂指挥大家——为另外一支队伍加油呐喊起来。  
在不分上下的一顿音浪对轰后，凯撒准备要放出戈尔迪来和声的前一秒，整幢楼却猛地陷入了一片漆黑。

5、  
哈宾杰还没回屋；席勒与时贞不喜过于吵闹的环境，本身也对比赛兴趣泱泱，早早就一拍即合报了个学习夏令营逃之夭夭；不动和阿莫尔直接跃过层层关卡向现任副校长马尔斯递交了请假单，也各自回家修行或是度假去了；于是寝室里就只剩下贵鬼和玄武两人。  
打开窗户会很吵，关上窗户会很热，不开窗户身体不好受，不关窗户精神不好受，在混着多种心情翻来覆去几个来回后，玄武终于自暴自弃的坐起身，然后就看到对床的贵鬼正聚精会神的盯着手机，时不时露出丰富的表情来，伴着隐隐约约的背景声，蓝莹莹的光打在他脸上显得颇有些喜感的恐怖。  
“这么晚还没睡呢。”玄武开始没话找话。  
贵鬼摇摇手机：“穆学长正给我直播现在这场比赛呢。”  
“……我能不能一起看看？”玄武的好奇心立刻被勾了起来。  
“何乐而不为？”贵鬼笑着把手机递了过去。

6、  
研究生院寝室楼里正是一片鸡飞狗跳，距离维修工赶到还有一段不知长短的时间，然而对于分秒必争的比赛来说，都是太长太长的。  
希绪弗斯和该隐在一秒钟的大眼对小眼后，立刻再度达成了暂时的和平协议，重新开始了两家惊天动地的搭配合作。  
“哈斯加特，你负责准备工具。”“奥克斯，你负责后勤任务。（小声）天热多扇风。”  
“阿斯普洛斯，你来做技术指导。”“亚伯，仔细检查工作环节。”  
“德弗特洛斯，你来执行维修工作。”“格式塔，你要测试维修成果。”  
“马尼戈特，你负责看守要道。”“迪斯托尔，不要让外人进来。”  
“雷古鲁斯，你乖乖的不要添乱就行。”“凯撒，把戈尔迪赶紧去拴好！”  
“阿释密达，你……来祈福。”“释静摩，你……来许愿。”  
“卡路迪亚，你负责传递消息。”“艾卡拉特，你只要会传话就行。”  
“艾尔熙德，你去看着房间里的东西。”“以藏，去保护大家的私人财产。”  
“笛捷尔，你要时刻转播比赛动向。”“密斯陀利亚，你要适时进行详细解说。”  
“雅柏菲卡……”“卡迪纳尔……”  
雅柏菲卡和卡迪纳尔立刻抢白：“老大，说了这半天，你们负责做什么呀？”  
希绪弗斯和该隐异口同声：“我们负责调配你们的各项工作。”

7、  
史昂第一次感受到了自己学生生涯和教师生涯里的双重打击，眼前是愈演愈烈的本科院看球情愿运动，身后是乌漆墨黑的研究生院意外断电事件，往前一步是变成岌岌可危的目标，往后一步……就是落荒而走的逃兵，这可就完全被当年的自己比下去了。  
他握紧拳头，另一只手生生夺下哈宾杰的旗帜，接着穿过学生和老师的包围，走到数幢寝室楼之间较为中心的位置：“各位同学，对于今天你们的不满，我很理解，但在此之前，我有一言，望诸位能听我说下去。”  
此刻的女生宿舍夜谈会，索尼娅的故事已经进展到研究生院众志成城，轮番上阵，慷慨陈词，一往无前的阶段了，说着说着她打了个噤声的手势：“你们听，就是像现在这样，当年他们能够成功的确与校董事会的决策密不可分，然而最可贵的是坚持和勇气。”

8、  
宿舍里接通网和电的瞬间，光线刺激的眼睛差些就要流出泪来，贵鬼和玄武犹在对着滚烫白炽灯愣神，哈宾杰已经揉着发红的眼眶走了进来。  
他大力握着两个室友的手，激动地描述起史昂的神姿风采，最后他总结陈词道：“我希望能成为和他一样的人。”  
研究生院的供给也很快恢复了正常，史昂拖着疲惫的身躯走回寝室，就被熟悉的手掌握住，他抬起头，希绪弗斯和该隐带着学生会和社团联盟的所有人向他笑着说道：“欢迎回来。”  
然而史昂的目光在众人间看了几遍：“童虎人呢？”  
事件的总结汇报很快就由玄武提交到了撒加的邮箱里，他长长的舒了一口气，接着点下了抄送给所有学生会成员的按键。

9、  
临到最后一场直播结束后，加隆与撒加将伙伴们一一送回客房后，便带着神秘兮兮的表情推着哥哥走进两人的卧室。  
“……撒加，你这次猜输赢已经丢了好几把了，那个彩头是不是该给我了？”  
“我给你两个选择，一是刚才的话我当没听到，所有的事情一笔勾销；二是钱就在这儿，不过你得回去帮我们所有人顶罪。”  
“……你真是个感天动地的好哥哥。”

10、  
奉命去抓捕逃夜学生的童虎不小心的被一家直播球赛的露天大排档吸引了视线。  
等他反应过来的时候，天际已经隐隐变成鱼肚白色，面前堆着数个空盘和空瓶子。


End file.
